vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pestilent God
Summary The Pestilent God is a character from the third season of the horror anthology series Channel Zero. Not much is know about him other than the fact that the Peaches fear him and we only get bit and piece of information about him from the Peaches. It's best to point out that his power is beyond understanding that it can make someone go insane. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, ''' probably a '''3-A Name: '''The Pestilent God, God, the Higher Power, The Landlord '''Origin: Channel Zero Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''unknown '''Classification: '''God '''Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (He knows when someone is near his territory from another plane), Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Fear Manipulation , Madness Manipulation (His power alone can make a person go insane ), Creation (He gives the Peaches some little monsters, a meat servant, and a Gardener ), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (send hallucination of himself to Zoe and knock out Alice with it), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Omnipotence, Dimensional Travel, Explosion Manipulation or Existence Erasure when killing the Peaches, Aura move around his face, Energy Manipulation , Spatial Manipulation , Immortality (types is unknown since he's a god), Information Manipulation (He knows what Alice wants ), Power Bestowal (He gave the Peaches both their powers and immortalities), Portal Creation in a form of a staircase or doors , Sleep Manipulation (He put both Alice and Louise to a sleep without evening being there), Telekinesis , Darkness Manipulation , Teleportation, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation in Slaugtherland which is were it live, Air Manipulation (Zoe said that she felt the air was trembling all around her when she was near him), Gravity Manipulation (When Alice set foot on the stair her hair begain to float), Sound Manipulation (you can hear his roar within and outside his realm) Attack Potency: Unknown '(He made Evelina and two of Joseph grandchildren explode at the same time without even touching them) above (His power alone made Alice go insane and remain in a catatonic state) 'Speed: Irrelevant '(live in a realm where energy and space move around but he didn't chase Zoe) 'Lifting Strength: Universal '(Joseph said that their God carries the Universe under his cloak which turns out to be the truth) 'Striking Strength: Universal '( just showing the universe cause Evelina and two of the grandkids to explode) '''Wall Class+ '(Made Joseph Peach explode without even show the universe to him ) '''Durability: Unknown Stamina: 'Joseph said that their God gets hungry but it's unknown how often they have to him children or if it even needs to eat. 'Range: Universal+ '(He knocked out Alice from his dimensional because she was near his staircase) (put Alice and Louise to sleep even do he wasn't even in the room with them) (His pocket reality know as the Slaughterland is limitless ) '''Standard Equipment: '''His cloak 'Intelligence: unknown Weaknesses: unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Channel Zero Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gods Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Abstract Entities Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Male Characters Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Portal Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Information Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3